Christmas and Stoic Hearts
by Clean writer
Summary: Ike and Snake are the most stoic people in Smash Mansion. However, can 2 significant ladies break through the tough exterior that guards their hearts? For each of these ladies, it will be a struggle with her own emotions which she has locked away, each for different reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story last year and Finished it early this year. Since I didn't see the point of publishing it before the Christmas Season, Here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros franchise.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** There is nothing like Smash Mansion during Christmas. Decorations are everywhere, kids are getting restless, and most of the adults are looking forward to the big Christmas Dance. I only know of two other people who aren't looking forward to the Dance: Snake, and Samus. Samus has had a similar past to mine considering that both of our parents died. She also hates dressing up. Snake, on the other hand, has had a warring past, similar to me, but his past had more war. I also suspect that Snake is disappointed that Meryl isn't here. She is the only one who has managed to steal Snake's war-broken heart. I can't help but feel that if Snake had stayed with Meryl, he could have healed that hole. He'd be better off. He at least had someone. I have been forever alone. I only found one love in Tellius, but it would have been a forbidden love. There would be objections and assertions, along with riots. That was one of the reasons that I choose to leave Tellius.

 **Samus' POV:** Christmas time in Smash Mansion. There is nothing like it and I hate the dance. It is a fairly known fact, as my roommates Peach and Zelda have to drag me to those type of social gatherings. Whenever I was at these said gatherings, I'd wait for Mario and Link to steal the attention of both of my roommates, then slip away for a while, then reappear before they note my absence. However, I am starting to wish I had someone to dance with. I often wish there was someone who loved me like Mario and Link love Peach and Zelda respectively. I shake these thoughts from my mind, and decide that training will help get my mind off this girly stuff. As I go, I pass Snake and Ike, both of which went silent as I passed, then continued once I was far enough away. Among Smash Mansion's fighters, they are the most reserved people I know, not much is known about either of them. I know more than most, because I have built a bond with Ike and Snake, Ike's being stronger as we have been in more matches. Whenever I catch a glimpse of those blue eyes, those eyes that could pierce through the soul, I can't help but wonder what is going on through his mind. He is among the most quiet, and stoic here at the SM. _He and Snake could easily be the most stoic. They are so mysterious even to me, who knows them better than any other here._ Once I reach the Training room, I start my routine.

 **Peach's POV:** _I have got to do it! I need to crack Ike and Snake!_ I have had tea with everyone else, and had pleasant conversations, even the villains from time to time, but I can never get Ike or Snake to have tea and talk. All they do is give vague answers, never drink their herbal tea, and then leave after a few minutes. _Why can't they just open up?_ From everything I have learned, the harder it is to crack, the more valuable the treasure. There is something that they are hiding and I am going to get the scoop!

 **Snake's POV:** _This Christmas season is probably going to be the hardest one for me. I am supposed to be a hardened soldier: one who has no feelings. But Meryl is the only woman who put romantic feelings in me. It is this time of year when I yearn for her the most; I can't go on much longer without her. I left her because I knew her life would be better off without me, and that is the soldier's life. If I were another person, I would be her man, but I am not another person._ These thoughts go through my mind. I wonder how much longer I can take. Meryl is the woman I need, but don't deserve. Ike is the only one who can truly relate to me, as he had a love similar to mine: except if he were to marry his love from Tellius, there would be numorous objections and riots. Samus could relate, but she is a woman, and thinks like a woman, and has never had a romantic interest as far as I know.

* * *

 **I got the idea for Peach's meddling from** _ **Memento Mori**_. **I hope to have this done before Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. We are going to see how Ike, Samus, and Snake handle the season of Christmas. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or the characters in the game.**

* * *

 **December 2nd (Ike's POV):** Well, Here we are: Decorations, Children Clamoring over what they hope to get for Christmas, cooking, and other festivities. _It's interesting how the idea of Christmas: a celebration of Jesus Christ (The whole reason for this holiday) has been so commercialized. It's unfortunate that the man behind the holiday is often overlooked. I know that isn't always the case here, and some of the decorations show the spirit of Christ which is why it is often called "Christmas spirit" around this time of year._ While it is interesting there is something else that is interesting. Peach is trying harder than ever to "Crack" me. So far I haven't been "Cracked" so, that's good I guess? I would rather keep personal things personal. Snake should be better today than he will be later on. I am planning on fighting a few practice rounds with Snake. If Samus is looking for an escape, we may try some more training with her. I go and find Snake and say, "Hey, ready for some practice?" He nods, and follows. After we fight a few rounds, with both of us tied, we decided that we were too tired to continue for a while. So we go and see what is going on. All of the girls, with the exception of a few, were busy moving around, carrying this or that, and placing things accordingly. We see them looking for others to help. We quickly get sucked into the mess for the heavy things and the things that the ladies couldn't do. After helping them, I see Samus in the chaos. She is almost finished. Samus has become a great friend to both me and Snake. However, she doesn't know much more about the bond between Snake and I than others in Smash Mansion.

 **Snake's POV:** We decide to go a few rounds with Samus. Everything is set and we fight each other. She has gotten better since the last time we did a three-way battle. I win our match and we congratulate each other, then we go our separate ways.

 **December 16th:** Today everything is fairly normal. The "Great" Christmas Dance is going on later this week, the children are all giddy, and the adults are getting ready for their favorite dance. I plan on not attending, it is hard enough for me to dance, let alone be without the woman who touched my heart (Despite my tough exterior). _Meryl, why did you have to take my heart? Why did I have to fall for you?_ Tomorrow will be among the hardest days for me: it is the day when most visitors come. I am certain that Meryl will not show. Otacon might come, it is debatable if Naomi will be with Meryl isn't coming, I am not sure Colonel Campbell will come. It is rough. I may join Ike, his mercenary company may come and I will at least be able to relate somewhat. I have met them before, they are tight knit company. Ike has even quoted his father in calling the group a "Family". From what I hear, Ike's father was among the most powerful and noble men in his time. _I wonder how people think of me back home. I did what I had to. Do they recognize that, or do they see me as a ruthless killer?_ It is time to see what lies ahead of me this Christmas season.

* * *

 **It is shorter than usual, but I have been very busy. I will try to finish before Christmas is over. Otherwise, I will continue next year.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. I doubt I will be truly finished with this before Christmas. I was struggling to find a title. I may try to leave it at a good stopping point if I don't finish this year, and then prepare for next year.**

 **December 17th (Snake's POV):** Today is the day that most of the visitors come. They can come anytime for the holiday, but most of them opt to come today, besides, it is easier for the new visitors to get a tour today. Ike knows it will be the hardest day for me. I think it will also be rough on him. Sure, he has his sister and Mercenaries, but he doesn't have the woman he longs to be with. I'll be surprised if anyone comes for me for Christmas. "Snake, I know it is going to be hard on you, so would you come spend time with me and the Mercenaries?" Ike asks me. I nod my head. I do like Ike's tightly knit company. They are rather close and it feels great to be with them for a time. I also don't feel as out of place with them, they are mercenaries after all. The Mercenaries aren't here yet, so I stand next to Ike and wait for them. We talk about a few other things when suddenly, we both hear,  
"Ike! Where are you?" It was his little sister. Mist runs over to greet her brother. After a fairly long embrace, Mist notices me and says, "It's always nice to see you, Snake. Are you spending time with us?" I nod my head in response. She drags Ike and me with her to the rest of the Greil Mercenaries.

"It's great to see you Snake! How have things been?" Titania asks me. I look over to the Red-tessed knight, wearing her standard attire.

"Things here have been good. It'll be great to be around you Mercenaries for another year." I say to her.

"It's been a few years since the first time we came to Smash Mansion." Boyd States, while holding Mist's hand.

"That was the first year they started really having guests come over for the Christmas Ball, it was also within mine and Snake's first year at Smash Mansion." Ike says, suddenly in a different location. He must have left and come back.

"The first Christmas Ball happened before your time. It happened about the time when Peach and Zelda joined." Samus walks up and says, right behind Ike. He shows no sign of shock when she arrives. "Prior to Project Melee, we just had a small party with those of us who stayed."

 **Flashback (Neutral):** "Attention Smashers! Thanks for the seamless transition to Project Melee. As we enter the Christmas Season, one of our newcomers, Peach, has some words to say" Master Hand says, then moves out of the way to allow Peach to approach the podium.

"Thank you, Master Hand. Fellow Smashers, I propose that we have a Christmas Ball. We will move our Christmas party a little earlier then have the Ball afterwards." The general view of the proposal is positive, with a few who have mixed feelings. The Ball isn't limited to fighters, as there are few female fighters, but there are quite a few workers. Some of the fighters will be bringing people from their homes.

 **End Flashback (Samus' POV):** "It actually wasn't terrible. Peach was put in charge and she made it alright." I say. "So I know who to thank for the excellent Ball. I love coming every year!" Mist exclaims. I look over to her, and I notice her hand wrapped around a guy, who I believe is Boyd. I don't know the Greil Mercenaries as well right now. I really want to though because they seem like a very interesting group. The only two I know the most are Ike and Mist, and what I know about them is very little.

 **December 18** **th** **(Ike's POV):** I wake up and start having feeling return for Elincia. I think it might be because my Mercenaries are here. I want to move on, but for some reason, they are returning. I don't understand why, but they have. My thoughts then wander to Samus, for some odd reason. I shake these feelings off, and am planning on spending time with my Mercenaries while they are here. This is a great time of year for all of us. Today we are just focused on reminiscing on the past. We talk about our first Christmas Ball here. "It was so odd, it was great seeing you all there though." I say, as we talk about some of the blunders that happened that night.

"Then you almost took Elincia completely out!" Mist exclaims, bursting out in laughter. I shake my head. She wasn't ridiculously busy that year. However, as of late, she hasn't had time to take some time away from Melior.

"I had I had almost taken her down, but I managed not to. After recovering from the after shock, I stammered my question for her: if she'd dance with me. I managed not to trip on her though." I state.

"Who's Elincia?" Samus asks.

"She's Queen Crimea, we fought for her cause in what we call the Mad King's War, and then we were also deployed when there was rebellion growing in Crimea. She's very noble and we all are quite fond of her." Titania says.  
Samus looks down and says, "Oh." We continue talking about past times and then Peach comes over and says,

"Ike, Snake, I need the both of you to help me." Me and Snake stand up, and follow Peach to find out what she needs.

 **Samus' POV:** _I need to know if Ike and this Elincia are a thing. Who to ask? Titania? Boyd? Mist? … Mist! She's the perfect one to ask._ Everyone split apart for a bit, giving me the perfect opportunity to ask Mist. "Mist I have a question. Are Ike and Elincia together?" She looks at me with interest.

"The short answer is no. The longer answer is, since Elinica is of noble birth, and Ike and me are of common heritage, there would be many protests if they were to court each other. Ike also has more of a distaste for nobles on Tellius." Suddenly, for no apparent reason, my heart lifts. "Are you interested in him?" Mist asks me.

"I don't know for sure, maybe."

"Well, if you do, I think it would be a good Christmas for the both of you." A few moments after Mist says that, everyone reassembles.

"I've got to go, it was nice talking with you guys!" I say, then leave. I hear a few goodbyes as I walk away. I've got to figure out what's going on, and my feelings as well.

* * *

 **I think this a good place to stop. I hope you guys are enjoying this series, I am hoping to get everything finished by Christmas this year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. I am thinking this will be the third to last chapter in this story. I have enjoyed writing this story. I can't wait to see where my creativity takes this story.**

* * *

 **December 19th (Samus' POV):** _The Million Dollar Question: Do I like Ike or what am I feeling? I mean, he is easy on the eyes, I have to admit. I know there have been a few people who have made mention of that. He is also charming and caring; I managed to find out that much from his interactions, and hearing stories about Elincia has me convinced of his charm. I have rather warm feelings towards Ike. I can easily see us together. I am starting to think we could be something like Zelda and Link, or Peach and Mario._ I think to myself. I know one way to know for sure.

 **Peach's POV:** "What's going on Samus?" I ask, as we have some hot chocolate and some cookies. After a few moments Samus says,

"I need you to keep this quiet, you can do that right?" She asks, a hint of urgency in her voice.

"You know I can keep a secret for you. Now tell me what's on your mind."

"I think I may be developing feelings for Ike. I know it sounds crazy, but I am certain." She says, a little shaky.

"You were right to ask me! I think I can help you determine if you really do have feelings for Ike. I am going to give you a scenario, and you tell me who will respond. You are injured and he rushes to your side, he cares for you and won't leave your side until you are doing okay."

"I'd be very grateful for his tender care." she says.

"You finally tell him you have romantic interest in him, and then he says, 'I like you, just not in that way. I am so sorry.' How do you feel/respond?" I ask her, this is a really easy way to tell.

"Honestly, I wouldn't show it, but I think part of me would die inside." She finally stammers out.

"Another scenario: It's the day before the Christmas Ball, he eventually asks you to the Ball, you say yes. While you're dancing at the Ball, Ike wants to you both to leave the ballroom for a minute. While you're out in the foyer, away from everyone else, he confesses that he is starting to fall for you. How do you respond."

"I would tell him, 'I think I am starting to gain feelings towards you too." She states. I start a slight fit of giggles and soft laughs.

"I think you have your answer. I think you need to tell him before Christmas."

 **Samus' POV:** I look at Peach, I am glad I have good friends. I would have talked to Zelda, but she was busy keeping the kids entertained. I believe Link is with her. I thank Peach for her time. "No, thank you, Samus. I needed a quick break from planning and decorating for the Ball. I certainly hope to see you and your Knight in Shining armor at the Christmas Ball. This year, you won't be able to sneak away!" She says, with a wink, then she's off. _Man, how did she find out? She's got a knack for finding things out._ I think, then realize that I need to figure out how I'm going to tell him.

 **Ike's POV:** "Oh Ike! I need to talk to you!" I hear Peach yell down the hallway. _Oh great! Now what does she want? She obviously wants to fish for information, but I prefer not to play her silly little game._ After she gets our Hot Chocolate, she comes over and says, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, I am wondering how Christmas is going for a young bachelor such as yourself? It must be lonely without a fair maiden around your arm." She states. I know what she is trying to do, but I will not allow her to know anything.

"Nice try, you can try all you want, but you won't be able to crack me for a long while yet." I get up, and leave. I have more pressing matters to attend to.

"I'll crack you eventually Ike! Mark my words!" I hear Peach yell as I walk away. She keeps trying to get me and Snake to crack, but we don't crack easily.

 **Snake's POV:** Me, Ike, the Greil Mercenaries,and Samus go relieve Link and Zelda from kid duty for a while. It does beat decorating for the Christmas Ball. As much as I hate the concept, it's not what is keeping me from decorating. It's more of the fact that I don't have anyone special to share it with. _Oh Meryl, I know things wouldn't have worked out between us, they just wouldn't have. I only wish we could be together._ I wonder how Ike is dealing with his turmoil. It's not quite like Valentine's Day, but Christmas is a time that you want to be with someone you have romantic feelings towards. It's a great time to sit together with Cocoa, looking into a fire. I believe some call that 'Cuddling with Cocoa by a Fire' either way, I wish I could have that with Meryl. However, she is far away, and probably into another guy. The kids are a bit of fun to be around. I see Mist and Boyd playing with a small crew. **_Titania_** and Oscar with another. Shinon ** _,_** Gatrie, and Rhys are the only ones not here. Gatrie is more focused on ladies, and Shinon's distaste for looking after children is apparent, though he does like Rolf. Rhys is busy helping in the hospital wing. Rolf is with me, playing with another crew. Mia and Soren were with a group of 6 kids. Ike and Samus are also watching a group of children. They are certainly entertaining to watch. So full of life, with no worries or much cares in the world. Sometimes I wonder what that's like. The Soldier's life is all I've ever known. About an hour and a half passes by, and somebody else comes to relieve us. It's well needed for us to take a break. I don't know how Link and Zelda manage it. I guess they had a few others helping too, but they were watching all of them a few minutes before we got there. Samus, Mist, and Titania, are helping decorate for the Christmas Ball, so the rest of the Mercenaries and I decide to walk around and see what needs to be done outside of things for the Ball.

 **December 20th (Snake's POV):** "Snake, what's going on, you can't keep this charade up forever. Just tell me what's on you're mind!" Peach exclaims in exasperation as she stares at me with her interrogation stare.

"Ike warned me that you were up to your 'Crack Ike and Snake' Game, and you'll get no quarter from me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to." I get up and leave. As I leave, she says the same thing Ike told me, but directed to me, rather than him. _Oh, Meryl, I only wish I could see you, even if it was just for a fleeting moment._ It's getting harder and Harder, we're only 5 Days out from Christmas, and it's looking like I'll be spending it alone again. It's just hard because there's nobody special to sit next to with a fire going. I don't know why I want that, but I do. I have survived a few years, but I am wondering how many more before it finally breaks me. I imagine it's just as hard on Ike.

"Snake, you must come down to the Bay right away! You too Ike!" Mist exclaims, and without giving us time to refuse or to even really process what was happening, she started dragging us. We eventually get down there to find out what's going on. "Just wait and See Snake!" Mist says, then she runs away, no doubt to complete another task.

"So Sorry about her, I have no idea what's going on." Ike says.

"No worries, I imagine it's something very important, but she wouldn't have said anything if she had stayed." My mind starts wondering. There are quite a few more visitors coming than I thought would be coming. "How are you holding up Ike? It can't be super easy with your predicament." I ask Ike.

"Well, I'm doing better than expected. It helps that my Mercenaries are here, and Samus' company never hurts. How about you? You don't have anyone you know from home here."

"It's getting harder and harder without Meryl or the others. I was hoping at least Otacon would come. But he might be busy. I really appreciate your Mercenaries, they have been very warm, even Shinon." I say. "It's not the same, but they are great to be around. Mist is such a kind and caring woman. Boyd is often training, but does take time to talk and I enjoy sparring with him. Titania is a great storyteller and excellent for having conversations. Oscar is always one of fulfilling duty, and has some great stories too, not to mention his great cooking skill. Rolf is so energetic and full of life. Soren is blunt, but honest, and is an expert at strategy. Mia is upbeat and loves to spar. Shinon can occasionally be a good sparring partner, helping me learn how to fight units like him. Gatrie is always chasing ladies, but does have a few stories. Rhys is a great healer and will impart sage advise. Your Mercenaries are one of a kind." I reflect to Ike. He is truly the only one I can call a great friend here at Smash Mansion. I continue to see visitors coming in and moving around, wondering what Mist has in store for me.

"Snake, it's been a while" I suddenly hear.

"That Voice..."

* * *

 **That's a good place to stop. It could be a few people, it could be friend or foe. I am currently thinking it will be 2 more chapters before this story is fininshed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? I have enjoyed writing this story, and I hope when I finish I will have found the inspiration to write other stories I have in my mind.**

* * *

"That voice...it must be...Octacon?" I say, spinning around to confirm my suspicions. I see Octacon and walk over to him.

"It's good to see you too Snake. The others should be here shortly."

"Others?" I ask.

"Yes. Naomi, ColonelCampbell, and Meryl are minutes behind me."

"It will be good to see Meryl again." I say, a smile coming to my face. _Maybe it won't be such a Blue Christmas after all._

"Snake, is that you?" I spin around to see the redhead I was hoping to see.

"It's great to see you again Meryl." We have a short embrace, and I shudder for some reason.

 **Ike's POV:** I see Snake and Meryl together, and a spark that is bringing back feelings. My mind wanders to Elincia. That beautiful Emerald hair, her simple dress, and her beautiful smile. _Oh how I miss her. I really wish we could have been._ I need to find someone else, and there is one young woman who I have been thinking about as of late.

 **December 21st :** "How are things between you and Meryl?" I ask, hopeful that things are going really well with both of them.

"Great, she's my date to the Christmas Ball. It'll be our first date in a while. If it goes well, we may start a relationship."

"I'm so glad, I know this year was going to be really rough, considering Link and Zelda are engaged, as well as Peach and Mario. Luigi and Daisy are getting close."

"You have anybody to go with?" Snake asks me.

"Not yet, I know I'm running out of time, but I don't know if I really want to go. I know the only reason you're going is because Meryl is here. I imagine I'll just train." I say. It is a little disappointing, but who knows?

 **December 22nd (Peach's POV):** "You haven't told him yet have you?" I look as Samus, disappointment etched in my face. She needs to talk to Ike, before someone else sweeps away his heart.

"Give me a break will you?! Ike's been busy with his Mercenaries."

"Samus, you need to tell him soon. If you don't he may find someone else. I don't want you to end up miserable because you didn't talk to Ike about it."

"He's so mysterious though, how do I know if he is interested in me?" She asks.

"Oh Please! You have an inside scoop on his life."

"I really don'tPeach, all I know is that Ike was into someone from Tellius, but it sounded like it was going to be a forbidden love."

"I want you to tell him before the Christmas Ball. If he likes you, take him to the ball, I'm certain he'd go with you. Now, I've got a lot to finish up before the Ball." I need to finish decorating for the party and the ball, find someone to be Santa & Mrs Claus for the children, and then double check everything. After Christmas is over I can maybe start thinking about my wedding.

 **Samus' POV:** She's been on my case since I talked to her about my emotions. I am very nervous about asking Ike. He's quite attractive, and has had many a guest chase after him. However, he never paid any attention to them. _Well, at least not the attention they were wanting._ I think I'll try tomorrow or on Christmas Eve. Snake and Meryl seem to be into each other. _Mist & Boyd, Octacon & Naomi, Link & Zelda, Mario & Peach, and now a possible Snake/Meryl. When will I find my man? I know he will be worth waiting for, but it's getting continually harder to wait. Maybe it's a sign that it's time for us to meet, or meet with different eyes than when we first met. _There's still a lot of things to get done. I go see what Peach needs help with.

 **December 23rd (Snake's POV):** There's still a bit to finish before the Ball. Peach is going crazy trying to get everything done. Me and Ike have been helping with the heavy lifting. It's going to be interesting to see what happens to this year. "Snake, it's great to be here for Christmas." Colonel Campbell says.

"It is great to be with you guys for Christmas. It will be a good Christmas" I say. We continue to converse and discuss what has been happening since we last saw each other.

"Oh Snake, do you know where Ike is? I need to talk to him." Samus asks me.

"I think he is with the Greil Mercenaries. I believe they are in Rec Room C." I tell her. _Why would Samus need to know where Ike is? Could there be more to the story?_

"Thanks."

 **Samus' POV:** I go to Rec Room C like Snake said, and sure enough there Ike was, having a jolly time. I see Green hair. _Did Elincia Come?_ Sure enough, I hear her name used and an acknowledgment from the lady I see. _Are She and Ike together?_ I elect not to stay and find out. I briskly leave, I'll ask later. I hate to be nosy, but I hope for the sake of my heart, that they aren't together so we might be able to be in a relationship. _Oh Ike, you've taken my heart, and you probably have no idea. If you and Elincia are together, it'll hurt, but she sounds like an elegant young lady and I will wish the both of you the best. Will this story have an happy ending? Will the princess or the maid win the heart of the knight?_  
 _It's too late to ask Ike tonight, I'll have to do it tomorrow: Christmas Eve._

* * *

 **How was that for the 5th chapter? Will The Elegant Princess or the common maid win the heart of the Knight? Will things work out for Snake & Meryl? The Next chapter will cover Christmas Eve, Possibly Christmas Day. I may add one more chapter than I was originally planning.**


	6. Christmas Eve

**Here's Chapter 6: Christmas Eve. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. I am hoping to be done this year.**

* * *

 **December 24th (Samus' POV):** Today is the day I need to tell Ike how I feel about him. I am so nervous. I finally find him talking with his mercenaries. _Here goes nothing._ "Ike, I need to talk to you." He says goodbye to his mercenaries, then follow me to just outside the corridor. "There's no point beating around the bush. I have strong feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I would like to go to the Ball with you. I understand if you don't reciprocate those feelings, and I understand if you and Elincia are together." He looks at me, surprisingly stunned, it's so rare for him to show anything. After a minute goes by, he appears to have processed everything, because his face returns to normal and then he says,

"Let me start by saying that me and Elincia are not courting or dating, or anything like that. She finally had time to swing by. I have also been getting a feeling about you. I'd love to go to the Christmas Ball with you. I can't wait to go now." _YES YES YES! I am so lucky!_ Now it's time for me to use that dress I got.

 **Ike's POV:** After Samus leaves, I go and find Mist. I tell her what happens, she has a smile, and she says, "It's about time you find someone! She's a excellent young lady, and I am happy for both of you."

After telling Mist I tell the Mercenaries, aside from Shinon and Gatrie, who are absent and it really doesn't matter if they know or not. The others can fill them in. Shinon couldn't care less. But there is still a bit that needs to be done for the Christmas Party and Ball. Peach is no doubt going crazy, but she does very well with these sorts of ordeals, so she's always the one in charge. It isn't as bad as it was a few days ago, today most of the work has to do with finishing the baking, getting the prepared food out, getting Santa and Mrs. Claus in their clothes, and other last minute adjustments.

 **The Christmas Party:** Things are going good. The kids are having fun playing around. The adults are also enjoying the meal and talking. I am sitting with my Mercenaries, Elincia, Snake, and his crew. Samus is sitting with Peach and Zelda. We all go around talking about past Christmases we spent here. Some times passes, then Peach tells the kids that Santa is coming, and they need to sing Christmas Carols to get him to come out. They sing a few Carols, then, Link & Zelda Come out dresses and Santa and Mrs Claus respectively. The kids line up and tell 'Santa' what they'd like for Christmas. After that, we all sing "Silent Night", then get the kids to bed. We are told to get dressed up for the Christmas Ball, which starts in about 45 minutes. I run to my room, and throw on my old General attire, which has been tailored to fit me, because I use them for occasions such as this Ball. After making sure I am well groomed for my date, I leave the apartment and wait in the Ballroom. Not too long after I arrive, I see Samus in a Stunning dress. "Wow, you look stunning." I tell her.

"Thanks, you don't bad yourself. In fact, I'd say you look great." I tell her my thanks for the compliment, then we go onto the dance floor. She is surprising really good at this, I didn't think she could dance this good.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It must be the pretty bounty hunter and the handsome mercenary. Quite the couple if you ask me." We turn around and see Peach, all giddy and excited.

"Yes Peach, I did ask him, and he said yes."

"I see you found your knight in shining armor." Peach says with a wink. "Anyway, I'd better be off. Mario should be here soon." We say our goodbyes and then get back to a little dancing. Snake and Meryl come over after a few moments.

"It's not going to be a Blue Christmas for either of us now will it?" Snake says.

"I must agree. Samus asked me to this earlier, and I just couldn't say no. I'm glad she asked me." Samus looks over at me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Excuse me, you two, but I am wondering if I may steal a dance with Ike." Elincia says, she is in one of her elegant formal gowns.

"Well, it's really up to Samus." We both turn to look at Samus.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." She responds. After a little bit of readjustment, me and Elincia have a small converstation.

"You know Ike, I am glad that you came with Samus, she seems like a charming young woman. I hope you two work out."

"Thanks, where's Geoffrey and Lucia? I would have thought they would have come with you." I ask.

"Oh, They are back in Melior, it's because of them that I was able to come. They are overseeing things while I came to visit. Me and Geoffrey are currently courting each other, I just wanted to have a dance with you as friends. I hope Samus doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Why would she get the wrong idea?" I ask, very confused.

"You're very sweet and kind, but so dense at times. She's clearly into you, and I'm now dancing with you, she may suspect that I am trying to steal you away from her."

"Oh, is that all."

 **Samus' POV:** _Why would she ask Ike to dance with her? Is she trying to steal him away? I thought she was classier than that, from the stories I heard._ "What's wrong Samus? You look like you're super jeleous." Mist comes up to me and asks.

"Elincia asked Ike to dance with her. I am starting to worry that she is trying to steal Ike from me."

"Don't worry, Elincia is not that type of person. Besides, she's in courtship from somebody back home. We discovered that when she came over Yesterday. I imagine that she is just wanting to dance with Ike as a friend, and to compliment you."

"Thanks Mist, you've really been helping me out."

"No Problem. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She waves as she walks back towards Boyd.

"That was fun. You hold on to him Samus, he is a great guy." Elincia says, which mostly calms my suspicions. She then leaves.

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, she mentioned how she was glad we were going to this dance, and that she was worried you'd get the wrong idea. Let's enjoy the rest of this evening."

We run into Link and Zelda, who are very happy that we are there together. I guess she's been hoping this would happen.

 **After the Ball:** "See you in the morning to open presents?" I ask him. I'm not sure if he was entirely planning on it, but his response answers that question.

"Certainly, I'll have a surprise there for you." He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek, then leaves, no doubt going to his own room. _Great, now I won't be able to sleep easily, because I'll be thinking about this surprise he has for me._

* * *

 **I'm hoping to have Christmas Day's up for Christmas Day. Till Next time.**


End file.
